The popularity of ad hoc networks has increased dramatically in recent years. In an ad hoc network, network devices communicate with each other over a wireless medium without the need for infra-structured (wired) network component support. In an ad hoc network, each network device acts as a router in order to forward information to their appropriate destination(s). In order to efficiently route information in an ad hoc network, an appropriate networking protocol must be selected that has the ability to adapt well to link changes (i.e., changes in the interconnectivity between network devices due to network device migration).
Three conventional approaches to determining an appropriate ad hoc networking protocol include: field experiments in an actual ad hoc network, computer-simulated modeling, and the use of actual ad hoc networking equipment on a controlled radio (RF) channel. The first approach involves the use of field experiments (e.g., deployment of a wireless ad hoc network into an actual environment) to determine an appropriate networking protocol. Using this technique, however, it is difficult to perform controlled and repeatable experiments.
The second technique uses computer-simulated models of network nodes and communications channel behavior, often called discrete event simulation. This technique has two drawbacks. First, the models often run much more slowly than the real time required for the real situation being modeled. The modeling times involved can be so long as to rule out, or make difficult, thorough testing of the protocols, especially for large networks. Second, the models are usually simplified variants of the real implementations of the networking protocols, communications equipment, and channel conditions. These simplifications can introduce significant errors in the results.
The third technique uses actual ad hoc networking equipment on a controlled radio frequency (RF) channel, e.g., placing a number of RF wireless network nodes on a shared system of coaxial cables. This technique has two drawbacks. First, the shared system of coaxial cables is typically expensive. Second, it is not very flexible. Such a system makes it difficult to simulate a wide variety of channel conditions without recabling or other relatively time-consuming operations.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system and method that quickly, repeatably, and accurately test ad hoc networking protocols.